La Chute du Faucon
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: La vidéo du combat opposant Sam à Scott tombe entre les mains de Clint et Natasha. One-shot en lien avec le film "Ant Man".


« Salut les gars, » lança Sam à l'adresse de Clint et Natasha, installés sur le canapé de l'un des nombreux living room que comptait la Tour Avengers. Le regard des deux agents était fixé sur l'écran qui leur faisait face, et Wilson pensa un instant à quel point le monde était fichu si même les super-héros devenaient esclaves du petit écran. « Quoi de neuf, Barton ? »

Clint s'était retiré du business très prisé de sauveteur de l'humanité il y avait de cela quelques mois, peu après la dangereuse et dévastatrice mission en Sokovie. On disait que la mort du jeune Pietro l'avait un peu trop marqué, et qu'il avait décidé après cela de s'éloigner de la partie pendant un temps.

« Oh, je passais dans le coin, » dit Clint sans grand enthousiasme, tout en plongeant la main dans l'immense seau de popcorn qu'il partageait avec sa meilleure amie, « je voulais voir comment ça se passait avec la nouvelle équipe, et profiter des derniers ragots. La routine, quoi. »

Clint enfourna la quasi totalité de la poignée de popcorn dans sa bouche, et ricana en pointant la télévision du doigt. Natasha rit tout aussi bêtement, chose qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Puis Tasha m'a parlé de cette vidéo. Je ne pouvais pas rater ça... » ajouta l'archer en désignant sa partenaire, qui lança un regard amusé à Sam avant de s'esclaffer à nouveau. De plus en plus étrange. Elle s'empara alors de la télécommande, et appuya sur la touche PLAY.

Avant que le Faucon ne demande davantage d'informations au couple d'assassins (qu'ils étaient vraisemblablement peu enclins à partager), il s'avança, et observa à son tour l'écran dernier cri fourni par Stark. La qualité de la vidéo n'était pas optimale, mais Sam distingua clairement le quartier général des Avengers, filmé par l'une des nombreuses caméras de surveillance. Quand il se vit apparaître à l'écran, il comprit le comportement pour le moins inhabituel et juvénile de ses collègues, et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mélange de colère et de honte.

« Où avez-vous eu ça ? » demanda-t-il, se souvenant très précisément avoir tout fait pour ne pas que ce passage peu glorieux du début de sa carrière de Vengeur ne tombe entre les mauvaises mains. Et malgré cela, c'était bien arrivé.

« Disons que quelqu'un de l'équipe de surveillance n'est pas ton ami, » répondit avec naturel Natasha en haussant un sourcil. Nul doute qu'elle n'avait pas eu à faire preuve de beaucoup d'arguments pour obtenir les images de cette scène compromettante. Après tout, qui refuserait quoi que ce soit à celle que l'on surnommait la Veuve Noire ? Wilson se sentit tout à coup trahi, et sut que ce n'était que le début car, connaissant Barton et Romanoff, il s'attendait à en entendre parler pendant très, très longtemps.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il vit cet étrange personnage, Ant Man, apparaître à son tour, se présenter (Clint et Natasha gloussèrent quand le dénommé Scott avoua être un grand fan du Faucon), et annoncer son projet de subtiliser l'un des gadgets de Stark, tout en promettant de le rapporter, et qu'après tout, c'était pour _sauver le monde_. Combien de tarés comme celui-ci avait-il vu se présenter au QG ? Beaucoup trop pour les compter. Combien en avait-il vu capables de rétrécir à ce point ? Aucun.

Le premier coup de l'homme-fourmi qu'encaissa Sam l'avait surpris, et ce dernier s'observa donc reculer de quelques pas avant de déployer ses ailes de métal et de prendre son envol, sauvant quelque peu la face.

À l'écran, la bataille s'engagea, et le Faucon tenta vainement de plomber son minuscule adversaire à l'aide de ses Steyr SPP, mais il l'avait déjà perdu de vue.

« N'importe quelle excuse est bonne pour dégainer ses flingues, n'est-ce pas ? » rit Romanoff en jetant un coup d'œil compréhensif à Sam.

« Tu en sais quelque chose, » répliqua ce dernier entre ses dents, les bras croisés et droit comme un I. Il avait soudainement perdu l'attitude décontractée qui le caractérisait d'ordinaire.

« On dirait que tu nous fait un mauvais trip à la Fight Club, et que tu te bats avec toi-même, » pouffa Clint en lançant quelques friandises à la tête de son ami.

« J'aurai bien aimé te voir essayer de planter une flèche dans la tête de ce petit fumier, » asséna Sam, furieux. Ils ne semblaient pas réaliser la menace potentielle que signifiait l'attaque organisée par ce gars au costume ridicule, et à en croire ce qu'il avait entendu, Ant Man n'agissait pas seule, semblant s'adresser à quelqu'un au moyen d'une oreillette. Qui savait où il était à présent, et s'il avait réussi ou non à dérober ce qu'il était venu chercher.

« Attention à ton langage, » réprimanda Natasha (qui, au passage, n'était pas avare d'injures par moments. Car _oui_ , les insultes en russe comptaient aussi). « sinon tu vas contribuer à l'enrichissement de Steve. »

Cela avait été une idée du Captain qui, trouvant que le langage des Avengers était souvent bien trop vulgaire, mit en place une boîte à gros mots. Nul besoin de préciser que Tony et Sam avaient permis à Rogers d'amasser une coquette petite somme d'argent en peu de temps. En résumé, le genre de technique à laquelle les parents ont recours pour des enfants de six ans.

« Ouch, » souffla Clint en portant une tasse fumante à ses lèvres, tandis que sur la vidéo, l'étranger serra ses jambes autour du cou de son adversaire, et le fit chuter lourdement. « Nat, tu n'es plus la seule maîtresse de l'art – particulièrement douloureux – de l'étranglement avec tes cuisses. Quoique ça reste beaucoup plus sexy quand tu t'y colles. »

La rouquine flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami, qui s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café. Cela était sans doute un geste affectueux de la part de l'espionne, pensa Sam.

« Mon moment préféré, » reprit Clint une fois sa respiration retrouvée, juste avant que Sam ne tente d'éradiquer l'ennemi en l'écrasant avec ses ailes. Combien de fois avaient-ils regardé cette vidéo pour connaître tous les détails par cœur ? « Tu l'as pris pour un moustique ? Si tu avais réussi ton coup, je t'aurai engagé l'été prochain pour chasser tous les insectes volants de la maison. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par le manque de maturité dont faisaient preuve ses soi-disant amis. Et encore, heureusement que Stark n'était pas là pour alimenter la conversation.

Le passage de l'entrepôt provoqua les rires des deux agents, et Wilson se demanda s'ils n'en faisaient pas juste un peu trop. Après tout, qu'auraient-ils fait de moins ridicule en se battant avec ce minuscule envahisseur ? Seulement voilà, ça avait bel et bien été Sam de garde ce jour-là.

« _Il est dans mon jet-pack !_ » entendit-on le Faucon crier alors qu'il venait de littéralement défoncer la porte de l'entrepôt dans lequel il avait disparu quelques secondes auparavant. Est-ce que chaque centimètre carré de cette zone était vraiment sous vidéo surveillance ?

« Boire ou voler, il faut choisir, » commenta Natasha tout en observant le poste de télévision, dans lequel Wilson volait de moins en mois droit, et de plus en plus bas. Inévitablement, le Faucon chuta, et se releva immédiatement. Mais celui qui s'était annoncé comme Ant Man était probablement déjà loin, et l'équipement de Sam ne semblait plus en si bon état pour poursuivre une bataille perdue d'avance.

« Je vous hais tous les deux, » dit Wilson une fois que la vidéo fut terminée, et sans un mot supplémentaire pour ses traîtres de coéquipiers, quitta la pièce.

« Quelle susceptibilité, » dit Natasha en hochant la tête. Clint haussa les épaules, et avec un sourire satisfait, appuya à nouveau sur PLAY.

* * *

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, je tiens à avouer que je n'ai toujours pas vu Ant Man (la honte pour une soi-disant fan des films Marvel), mais que dès que j'ai découvert cette scène, j'ai tout de suite voulu écrire la réaction des collègues Avengers de Sam, qui n'auraient pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer de ce combat pour le moins inégal, et assez drôle quand on voit que, durant cette mini bagarre, le Faucon a vraiment l'air de se battre tout seul.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis via une review ;)**_


End file.
